Alex Ryder
Alex is a descendent of Prince Vegeta, though the details are murky. He is a half-blooded Saiyan with ascending capabilities and has acquired a few unique talents during his time off-world. As well as this, he has also drawn the animosity of several powerful beings, including that of a god. Alex hasn't been able to conquer the demons of his past and as such, uses alcohol and dry humor to keep his troubles and the help of others at bay. Ability Tier II Fighting Style: Brawling and Savate. He prefers to go toe-to-toe in full-powered bloody melees with his opponents, and only uses ki blast barrages when angered. Biography Early Life (For a more detailed history, see: The history of Alex Ryder) Born to his mother Candice Ryder during the aftermath of the first Human-Saiyan conflict, Alex was alienated by other students in school due to his clearly Saiyan characteristics at the time. Being that his mother was the only person in his young life, he developed a fierce protectiveness over her, regardless of how belittling she was towards him. At the age of 8, his mother sold him to aliens to have Alex conscripted into an off-world war, where Alex met with many atrocities. It is here where he met his first friend Jade Shatterstar, a hybrid Saiyan whose family was central to the conflict. They shared a close friendship for several years before Jade turns on him, crippling Alex and sending him off in a space pod to bleed to death in space. Landing on an alien planet, Alex is infused with the magic of regeneration and later, an elemental ice attack after having defended the colony's inhabitants from one of Frieza's scouting parties. Learning that Earth had been destroyed, Alex finds another place to live, where he defends its inhabitants and grows as a warrior. The years of death take their toll on him as the world's population dwindles despite his best efforts. Jade eventually discovers the planet and kills everyone on it, dismembering Alex and leaving him for dead. He escapes, to which Jade allows as he sees the space pod fly away. Alex comes to M2, being that it was where the Earth once stood. He had a serious relationship with Carrie, going so far as to propose marriage, before she was gunned down in a drive-by shooting. Alex traveled the world a broken man, lost to booze and casual sex before he ran into another Saiyan drinking at the bar he had began frequenting. Story Upon meeting another Saiyan, Alex was immediately defensive and inevitably challenged Goku to a fight. The two left the bar and took to the skies, where they battled. Alex's power was enough to cause Goku to transform, and the two fought as Super Saiyans. After Goku turned SSJ3, Alex soon understood that he wouldn't be able to best him. Goku having seen his potential, offered Alex the chance to join the Z-Team. The other members of the team such as Goten, Norite, and Bryan help him get used to the rigors of war on their planet. Alex didn't take long to open up to the others, but his death at the hands of Seventeen hastened the events that brought about the Assault on Seventeen's planet, and led to his total withdrawal into himself. When Alex and the other dead were revived, Norite was unable to be resurrected. Going to a church to pray to God, the two end up meeting, to which Alex is told the he now resides in Hell. Category:Protagonists